


Tease

by slowloris2485



Series: Louis/Harry Role Reversal [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Styles, Collars, Leashes, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Omega Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Sometimes, Louis liked doing things like this. He liked going at these excruciatingly slow paces while ordering Harry not to move or not to touch himself.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing a fic where Harry goes into rut and has to war with his instincts and his own need to be dominated. I don't know. Now that I've started this series there's so much I want to write with it.

He was laid out on the table. His head was turned to the side, cheek pressed against the wood, tilted upwards slightly so that he could see the door to their flat. He couldn’t see anything of his body, or Louis, who he knew was on the opposite side of the table than where his head was turned.

 

There was a hand pressed down at the bottom of his neck, fingers spread below his collar. He was completely bare except for the collar and he was gripping the tables edges in both hands, knew that he’d need that grounding soon because Louis hadn’t even started yet and he already wanted to move when he wasn’t supposed to.

 

The leash was snapped onto his collar, the other end tied tight to the table leg. He wasn’t allowed to move then. That was what they had agreed upon; the leash meant he wasn’t allowed to move until Louis unsnapped it.

 

He almost jumped when another hand rested on his back, but relaxed when it smoothed over him, pressing down in some places. His back, his butt, his legs. It went on for several minutes and Harry relaxed slowly until he was almost in a haze.

 

He didn’t get pulled from this until the hands disappeared for several seconds before coming back to his waist, urging his pelvis up so that a couple pillows could be shoved under, setting him at a sort of ninety degree angle. The hands disappeared again.

 

It seemed forever before he was touched again, although it was probably less than a minute later. The hands settled on his ass this time, squeezing him several times before pulling his cheeks apart.

 

He imagined what he must look like at the moment and flushed, even though Louis had opened him up with his fingers dozens of times by now. Thumbs pressed against his opening, digging in before pulling it open wider as well.

 

The tip of one thumb pressed briefly in before the touch was gone, moving to Harry’s right wrist. Harry released the table at the prompting, reluctant but unwilling to disobey Louis. Louis brought his hand back to his own ass. He did the same with Harry’s other hand.

 

“Keep yourself open for me, love,” Louis said and Harry flushed darker but followed the instructions, pulling his cheeks apart, and then settling in as comfortable of a position as he could. The leash was still on. He wouldn’t be able to move anymore.

 

One of the thumbs was back, pressing in at the tip again and pulling him as apart as he could get without it being painful. Then, cold. Lube. It was pushed into him by one thumb. It took six more times before it was in to the first knuckle and Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Sometimes, Louis liked doing things like this. He liked going at these excruciatingly slow paces while ordering Harry not to move or not to touch himself. The thumb was replaced by a different finger, this one slick with lube.

 

It wriggled inside of Harry slowly, pressing in just a little bit before pulling back and then pressing in more. God, but Louis was a tease, and he had the self control to draw it out for a really long time.

 

He spent some time just pumping that one finger in and out of Harry. “Do you like this, _Alpha_? Do you like my fingers when they’re deep inside of you?” This was what got Louis hot. Calling Harry that while he was fucking him with his fingers. The stereotype was that that moniker came out from needy omega’s that couldn’t control themselves around an alpha.

 

“Tell me, Alpha.”

 

Louis jabbed his finger in a different direction, right into Harry’s prostate and Harry, who had gotten used to Louis just lazily moving that one finger in and out of him, positively jolted, nearly coming up off the table with a cry.

 

The finger stilled inside of him. “What did we say about the leash, Harry?”

 

Harry swallowed, arms trembling where he was still holding himself open. “No moving without permission.”

 

“No moving without my permission,” Louis confirmed. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll think of something to punish you with later.”

 

Harry opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say but all that came out was a moan with a tongue joined the finger, licking around it. Another finger joined the first after a bit, the tongue still playing havoc on him as well, pressing in along with the fingers.

 

Every few seconds, Louis would brush light against his prostate again, the pace still tortuously slow. It _was_ an eternity before Louis was pressing three fingers inside of him and the tongue disappeared.

 

“You’re so open for me right now, Alpha,” Louis commented, “I think maybe you were made to be fucked.”

 

“Yes,” Harry moaned out, “Yes….Please…I need…” He had to fight himself not to grind down into the pillows.

 

“Not yet.” Louis paused, brushing his prostate again and stilled a moment. “I wonder…”

 

Harry’s eyes snapped wide when he felt another finger at his opening, trying to press in with the others. Louis had never done this before, and the stretch burned a little bit but it still felt good. His breathing turned into panting as Louis continued what he was doing, the slow drag of his fingers nearly driving Harry mad.

 

“Lou,” he whined, couldn’t help himself, “Lou, _please._ ”

 

“Please what, Alpha?” That wicked tone was back and he pressed more firmly on Harry’s prostate.

 

“Please, please, please….I need…”

 

“Need what?” Louis pressed, his speed not picking up.

 

“Need you…please fuck me, please, please…”

 

“Well,” Louis said cheerfully, “since you begged so nicely.”

 

The fingers were gone a second later and Harry groaned, pained at the loss and how incredibly _empty_ he felt. Louis pulled Harry’s hands from his ass and Harry went back to gripping the table. Then, _finally,_ the head of Louis’ dick was at his opening and Louis pressed inside.

 

He stopped when he was fully in, draping himself over Harry’s back so that he could speak. “You should see yourself, Alpha. Collared and leashed, unable to move with your ass in the air and stuffed with omega cock.” Louis ran a hand through Harry’s hair. “I think next time I’m going to get some mirrors so you can watch me open you up.”

 

The noise Harry let out was high and needy, either from the threat or from the need for Louis to _move,_ to stop _teasing._ He had to fight with himself not to move, not to break what Louis had called his “leash law” when they had discussed it. But, when Louis did move, it was the same slow drag as it had been before, the head of Louis’ dick brushing against his prostate with every stroke in.

 

“ _Louis,”_ he sobbed this time, “Lou, I _can’t…please!_ ”

 

“Okay, baby, okay.  I have you.” Louis dragged him up further by the hips until his dick was no longer wedged between his body and the pillows. He waited until Harry found his balance and then he abruptly picked up the pace, slamming home this time.

 

Harry cried out, a sobbing mess at this point, even more so when Louis reached around with one hand to grip his dick, alternating between stroking him and squeezing his knot.

 

It didn’t take long. Louis had kept him on edge for so long that he reached his peak at an almost embarrassingly fast pace, and when he went over the edge, he came harder than he ever had in his life, most likely ruining the pillow below him. He barely noticed Louis doing the same inside of him.

 

He was hazy, floaty after that, unmoving on the table as Louis removed the pillows. A warm, wet cloth cleaned his backside up before Louis unclipped the leash and turned him over so he could  clean his front as well. Harry was no help. His muscles had finally relaxed and he was both sore and satiated, drowsy.

 

“Come on, H. Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

 

They ended up on the couch, Harry’s head in Louis’ lap. Louis worked through the tangles of his hair, speaking to him softly and slowly. The warmth, _love,_ coming from the bond made him relax even further and he turned into Louis, pressing his face to the boy’s shirt.

 

He fell asleep to Louis’ soft humming and hands softly petting him.


End file.
